Willyho vyvolená
by pralinkova princezna
Summary: Tento text vznikl z myšlenky: „Když chce Wonka dědice, tak proč ne vlastního?“ Pro pět žen jsou už nachystány zlaté kupóny aneb Wonka si hledá nevěstu. Anglickou verzi Winner of Willy si zde můžete přečíst také.
1. Oznámení

Všechny postavy jsou smyšlené a podobnost s žijícími osobami je naprosto záměrná. Nic ve zlém. :o)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Willyho vyvolená**

**1. Oznámení**

Byl chladný deštivý den a Cheryl Rosebayová se vracela z práce s bídnou náladou. Lidé na ni byli dneska nepříjemní, protože se u nich v knihovně porouchal počítač. Všichni někam hrozně spěchali. Cheryl se starala o výpůjčky a vracení a u jejího pultu se udělala dlouhá fronta. Lidé prostě neradi čekají ve frontách, to se ví. Zhlédla úplnou přehlídku otrávených a nasupených obličejů, a to netušila, že za pár týdnů bude čelit lidské zlobě z mnohem nebezpečnější blízkosti. Aby si trošku spravila den, zašla do obchodu a koupila si nějaký mlsek, jak to občas dělávala.

V obchůdku na rohu ulice byl nával, což bylo divné. Všichni ostošest kupovali čokoládu, jako by to měla být už ta poslední na světě. Cheryl se udiveně rozhlížela a všimla si plakátku, který visel u hlavních dveří. Stálo něm toto oznámení:

Drazí obyvatelé všech států světa!

Já, Willy Wonka, jsem letos učinil vážné rozhodnutí: Chci si najít manželku a založit s ní rodinu. Proto chci pozvat do své čokoládovny pět dam ve věku do 35 let. Ukážu jim továrnu a budu jim dělat průvodce, aby se seznámily se mnou a já zase s nimi. Pod obaly svých čokolád jsem ukryl pět zlatých kupónů, které držitelky opravňují vstoupit do továrny a také se o mne ucházet. Jedna z nich se pak stane mojí ženou, pokud budou obě strany souhlasit. Čtyři ostatní dostanou takovou zásobu čokolády a sladkostí, aby jim vydržela do konce života. Kupóny se mohou nacházet pod obalem kterékoli Wonkovy čokolády, v kterémkoli městě, v kterékoli zemi na světě.

Pod textem byla barevná fotografie známého-neznámého výrobce čokolády Willyho Wonky. Známého proto, že jeho čokolády byly rozšířené po celém světě a značka Wonka se těšila nesmírné oblibě. Neznámého, protože pana Wonku už patnáct let nikdo neviděl. Zůstával zavřený ve své továrně a ani žádný člověk nikdy nevcházel dovnitř ani nevycházel ven. Všechny zaměstnance pan Wonka kdysi propustil, protože se mu mezi ně vtírali špioni a kradli mu recepty. Zničehonic ale továrna po několika letech zase začala fungovat, jakoby sama od sebe. Byla to velká záhada, jak továrna, tak tenhle pan Wonka. Vypadal na čtyřicet, docela pohledný, s milým úsměvem, ale takový zvláštní. Cheryl si ho prohlížela a pak se rozhlédla po krámku, kde to hučelo jako v úle. Všimla si, že většina kupujících byly ženy. Z prodavačky už lil pot, jak kmitala mezi pultem a skladem. Tolik práce tu asi ještě neměla. Cheryl se usmála a řekla si, že si taky jednu koupí, jen tak z legrace, a postála ve frontě. Fronta šla pomalu, ale dámy si zpestřovaly chvíli čekání zíráním na Wonkovu fotografii. Cheryl napadlo, že by něco takového mohli vyvěsit i u nich v knihovně, aby se na ni čtenáři nedívali tak škaredě. Třeba by i zapomněli, že mají naspěch. Když přišla řada na Cheryl, čokolády zrovna došly. Koupila si tedy sušenky a snažila se vymotat z náhlé změti rukou a nohou, jak se všichni hrnuli ven. Takové bláznění, ten Wonka zas takový hezoun není, aby se z toho všichni pominuli. Pak si vzpomněla na tu doživotní zásobu sladkého a pochopila. Stejně je to divný způsob hledání nevěsty.

Večerní zprávy přinesly informaci o Wonkově soutěži a prvním nalezeném kupónu. Šťastnou nálezkyní byla čtyřiadvacetiletá Bea Grammosová z Athén. Pokud se teď Wonka díval na televizi, nejspíš si rval vlasy. Bea byla prototypem tlustého řeckého prasete. Valila oči na novináře, kteří s ní přišli udělat rozhovor domů, a s temperamentem sobě vlastním vykřikovala něco o životní šanci a objímala všechny členy své početné rodiny. Novináři ji zasypávali mraky otázek:

„Mohla byste nám popsat, jak jste ten kupón našla?"

„Samozřejmě. Kupovala jsem čokolády pro celou moji rodinu. Máme ji všichni strašně rádi, tuhle Wonkovu, už vlastně jinou ani nekupujeme," zasmála se široce na své příbuzné. „Přišla jsem domů a hned jsem si jednu vzala – a vida, byl v ní ten zlatý kupón! Jsem tak šťastná!" křičela ta tlustá Řekyně.

„Jak se vám líbí Willy Wonka?" chtěl vědět další novinář.

„Je to ohromný fešák," nechala se slyšet Bea. „Jenom škoda, že není Řek!" Slečnu Grammosovou podpořil sbor rodinných hlasů, ve kterém se další dotazy skoro ztrácely, ale zaslechli ještě jeden:

„Myslíte, že jste jeho typ?" V tu ránu bylo o poznání tišeji. Bea zamrkala a s něčím, co považovala za svůdný úsměv, řekla: „Já doufám, že ano."

Cheryl přepnula na jiný program.

Willy Wonka televizi vypnul a šel si dát ledovou sprchu.

Svět se náhle zbláznil. Televize i tisk se snažili vyšťárat jakékoli informace o Wonkovi a jeho továrně, a když nezjistili nic, zapojili fantazii. Sázkové kanceláře tušily dobré výdělky a obchody praskaly ve švech pod náporem vdavekchtivých dam, které měly pocit, že jsou hezčí než Bea Grammosová. V novinách vyšly fotografie Willyho Wonky, ale i tak z města zmizely téměř všechny plakáty. Odnesly si je fanynky jako trofeje.

Třetí den od vyhlášení byl objeven druhý zlatý kupón. V čokoládě, kterou si koupila cestou do práce, ho našla dáma jménem Celia Clarková, obchodní zástupce firmy Avon v Montrealu. Na tiskové konferenci, kterou k tomu účelu svolala, protože nesnášela neukázněné davy, promluvila k lidem a řekla jim své.

„Našla jsem kupón dnes dopoledne při svačině. Mám čokoládu ráda, uklidňuje nervy, a stresů při svém povolání zažiju opravdu dost. Dneska máme všichni takovou uspěchanou dobu. Doufám jen, že se zde firma ten jeden den beze mne obejde, ale co naplat. Toto se přihodí jednou v životě a rozhodně si nenechám ujít příležitost seznámit se s osobou tak významnou a váženou, jako je Willy Wonka."

„Jak se díváte na možnost, že by si Willy Wonka vybral za ženu právě vás?" ptala se jedna novinářka.

„Samozřejmě bych byla moc ráda," odpověděla Celia odměřeně, „v současnosti jsem sama. Ale co se týče manželství, je třeba být opatrná. Už jsem jednou vdaná byla a vím, o čem mluvím. Někteří muži jsou dost problematičtí a život bez nich je jednodušší. Jen doufám, že pro pana Wonku tohle neplatí."

„Jaký dopad by měl váš sňatek s ním na vaši firmu?" zněl další dotaz.

„Tak nejdříve musíme předpokládat, že by k nějakému sňatku došlo," řekla popořádku.

„Vzhledem k tomu, že on má čokoládovnu a já firmu na kosmetiku, vzájemně bychom si nekonkurovali. Je jisté, že bych ve své práci pokračovala, takže nečekám nijak drastické změny. Pan Wonka je jistě rozumný člověk, který pro to bude mít pochopení." Celia se zazubila a považovala rozhovor za skončený. Ne tak novináři.

„Jste rozvedená. Co vám vadilo na bývalém muži?"

„Jaká je vaše představa harmonického života?"

„Jak se stavíte k pojmu 'hlava rodiny'?"

Celia na žádnou z těch otázek neodpověděla, vstala od stolu a řekla jen: „Omluvte mě prosím, ale nyní se musím vrátit ke své práci. Nashledanou." Usmála se na ně a odešla.

„Jestli to tak půjde dál, tak toho Wonku docela lituju," prohodil Matt Rosebay a ztlumil zvuk na televizi. Zakousl se do pizzy, kterou maminka právě přinesla a položila na stůl.

„Dobrou chuť," popřála jim. Rodina Rosebayových seděla u večeře.

„Nejdřív ta Řekyně a teď taková suchá manažerka. Člověk jí skoro nerozumí, jak divně mluví," pokračoval Matt.

„Zbývají ještě tři kupóny," řekla Cheryl. „Možná najde nějakou příjemnou."

„Chtěla bys taky jeden, Cheryl?" zeptala se jí sestra Amy se smíchem.

„To je fakt, už by ses měla vdát," přidal se Matt. Cheryl byla ze všech tří dětí nejstarší a jediná byla ještě volná. Amy měla před svatbou a Matt chodil s jednou svou spolužačkou.

„Wonka je ideální partie," pokračoval Matt. „Hned zítra ti koupím čokoládu."

„Přestaň si ze mě utahovat," řekla Cheryl, ale bylo jí veselo. Tak to chodilo vždycky, sourozenci se pořád škádlili, ale nikdy si nic zlého neudělali. Byla to pohodová rodinka, jakých moc není.


	2. Podivná věštba

**2. Podivná věštba**

Po nálezu druhého kupónu začal svět vřít ještě o poznání víc. Týden se už skoro o ničem jiném nemluvilo. Zejména ženy, ale i ostatní si v dopravních prostředcích a v čekárnách o tom už klidně povídali s cizími a dohadovali se, kdo najde další kupón a jaká bude. Muži ten tartas nesli sice bez mrknutí oka, ale přece jen těžce, když jejich ženy, přítelkyně a dcery toužily jeden z kupónů mít. Vždyť „o Wonku zas tolik nejde, ale o ty čokolády!" lhaly statečně a muži jim to baštili, protože si právě to přáli slyšet. Bylo sice pár případů rozvodu a ublížení na zdraví, ale opravdu jen pár. Jako své příznivce měla tato událost i své odpůrce, a protože mnoho zůstávalo zahaleno tajemstvím, udělal si každý svoji teorii, která byla zcela správná. V hospodách ještě pořád vládl spíše duch fotbalu a politiky. „Dejte mi s tou soutěží pokoj", „To mě vůbec nezajímá" a „Já mám jiné starosti než nějaké kupóny," - to byly časté mužské reakce. Ale možná se za nimi skrývala jenom závist.

Matt opravdu dodržel slovo. Přišel za Cheryl a podával jí čokoládu: „Tady máš svoji budoucnost."

„Tak dík," řekla Cheryl a strhla s z čokolády obal. Zahleděla se na hladkou tabulku: „Mé vnitřní oko vidí, že moje budoucnost je dočista holá a prázdná," řekla dramaticky. Matt vypadal trochu zklamaně. „Ah, to je smůla. Sorry."

„Se nic neděje, brácho, snad jsi nečekal, že tam bude?" zeptala se. „Ale dík za čoko. Na, tumáš," rozlomila tabulku vedví a půl mu podala. Vzal si a s kývnutím odešel z pokoje, protože přede dveřmi na něj čekal kamarád.

Druhý den šla Cheryl do práce jinudy než obvykle, protože cestou se ještě musela stavit na poštu. Když přecházela ulici, zahlédla jeden z informačních plakátů, který nějakou náhodou unikl pozornosti Wonkových obdivovatelek. Okamžik zaváhala, ale pak ho strhla a vzala s sebou. V práci ho nalepila na zeď tak, aby ho čtenáři viděli, ale aby ho nikdo nesebral. Účinek se dostavil brzo.

„Vy to tady prodáváte?" ptala se hned první příchozí, tak šestnáctiletá žába. „Kamarádka ho má a já to nemůžu nikde sehnat. Ve městě už žádné nejsou." Cheryl ji s úsměvem vyvedla z omylu, když od ní brala knížky.

„Ten Wonka je všude," bručel muž ve středních letech.

„A to je dobře," zářila paní ve frontě za ním a nespouštěla z fotky oči. Muž zavrtěl hlavou a zahleděl se podmračeně do země. Cheryl napadlo, že vedle Wonky by měla viset ještě Pamela Andersonová.

Zatímco kolegyně v práci fotografii přivítaly (některé s neskrývanou závistí), její nadřízený už měl jiný názor. „Nejsme přece cukrárna," namítal. Cheryl musela obhájit, že pouhá přítomnost toho letáku působí kladně na čtenáře, a tudíž zlepšuje atmosféru na pracovišti. Také je možné, že zaznamenají více návštěv, protože tohle dneska přitahuje pozornost.

Ostatní pracovnice ji podpořily. Šéf řekl, že je to jejich věc, ale v případně stížnosti ví, kdo se bude zodpovídat. Cheryl to vzala, i když moc nechápala. Proč by to někomu mělo vadit?

Ve středu odpoledne seděly Amy a Cheryl v cukrárně Hvozdík s jejich nejlepší kamarádkou Deborah a probíraly Amyinu svatbu. Deborah měla jít Amy za svědka, protože se s Rosebayovými znala od dětství.

„Šaty budu mít fialkové se stříbrnými ozdobami," chlubila se budoucí nevěsta. „Jsou nádherné, za dva týdny už budou hotové. Musíš se pak přijít podívat."

„No jasně," souhlasila Deborah. „Rick bude taky ve fialovém?"

„Ne, ten bude mít černý frak."

„Tak to bude hodně slavnostní," uznala Deborah. „Kolik budete mít lidí?"

„Jen pár," řekla Amy a začala vypočítávat. „Já, Rick, naši, ségra, brácha, Clarissa – bez té nedá Matt ani ránu -, ty, Henry, strejda Tony s rodinou, strejda Gene a teta Paula, Wally, Fiona, Leslie... koho jsem zapomněla? No a samozřejmě ještě Rickova rodina a jeho kamarádi."

„Pár lidí říkáš?"

„No tak padesát."

„To není zrovna málo." Deborah upila se svého koktejlu. „Kdy se vdáš ty, Cheryl?"

„Nevím, nějak o tom nepřemýšlím."

„Není za koho, viď?"

„Ona se vdá, až najde ten zlatý kupón," zasmála se Amy.

Deborah najednou vyskočila. „Promiňte, prosím," oslovila znenadání jednu paní, co si právě kupovala Wonkovu čokoládu u pultu. „Průzkum veřejného mínění. Proč si kupujete právě tuhle čokoládu?"

Paní vypadala zaraženě. „Protože oříškovou mám nejradši."

„A proč zrovna tuhle značku?"

„Je přece nejlepší," řekla paní, jako by nebylo věci nad slunce jasnější, a měla se k odchodu.

„Takže ne kvůli té soutěži?" chtěla vědět Deborah.

„Ne, to mě nezajímá. Nashledanou."

Deborah se vrátila ke stolu. Občas ji popadl takový záchvat, ale patřilo to k jejímu povolání novinářky. „Ještě pár jich vyzpovídám," těšila se a udělala si poznámku do notýsku. „U nás v redakci to žije. Nebýt té Wonkovy soutěže, tak máme snad okurkovou sezónu. Smím se zeptat i vás, dámy?"

„A na co?" řekla Amy.

„Proč si kupujete Wonkovu čokoládu?"

„Ale my si ji nekupujeme," řekla Cheryl popleteně.

„Neříkejte, že od začátku soutěže jste si žádnou nekoupily," nedala se Deborah.

„A víš, že ne?" zamyslela se Cheryl.

„Jedna ženská od nás z práce je kupuje každý den, je do Wonky celá pryč," pokračovala Deborah. Obě kamarádky pokývaly hlavami. „Její manžel je z toho na prášky."

„O tom bys měla napsat článek, Debbie," navrhla Cheryl. „Mohlo by se to jmenovat třeba 'Kterak Wonkův neblahý nápad zasáhl do rodinného života naší společnosti' – ne, to je moc dlouhé."

„Prima," souhlasila Deborah, ale už si to hasila k pultu, kde uviděla svou další oběť.

Deborah se nabídla, že obě sestry doprovodí domů, takže se ubíraly cestou společně. Když šly kolem nádraží, zaslechly hlas: „Děvčata, děvčátka, prosím vás!" Volala na ně nějaká starší žena. Byla to cikánka. „Nemáte nějaké drobné?"

„Promiňte," pokrčila Amy rameny a snažila se zmizet. Z takových lidí měla strach.

„Budu vám hádat z ruky, chcete znát svůj osud?" usmívala se na ně cikánka. Deborah k překvapení obou sester řekla: „Ale proč ne," a nastavila jí ruku. Žena se zakřenila, podívala se jí do dlaně a pak řekla: „Ty si moc nezahrávej, dcerunko. Někdo po tobě půjde. Ale ze všeho vyvázneš, pokud si dáš pozor."

„Nechcete být konkrétnější?" řekla Deborah klidně. Žena jen potřásla hlavou. „Víc tam nevidím. A co ty, beruško?" chytla Amy za ruku. Amy se otřásla odporem, ale držela. „Šlapeš si po štěstí," zabrblala cikánka a bez dalšího komentáře se podívala do dlaně i Cheryl. Chvíli tam zírala a pak se rozchechtala jako blázen. „Co je?" chtěla vědět Cheryl.

„Někdo tě bude velmi nenávidět," sdělila jí krutou pravdu. Cheryl se zašklebila na Deborah. „Nepovíte mi kdo, že ne?" zkusila to, ale cikánka se jen smála, mávla rukou a odcházela.

„To je vážně k popukání," řekla Cheryl vyjeveně. „Že máš na tohle nervy, Debbie. Je to stará lhářka."

„Spíš skvělá psycholožka," opravila ji Deborah. „Má odhad na lidi, něco plácne a každý si už v tom najde to svoje. Na mně to docela sedí - novináři jako já jsou věčně jednou nohou v hrobě."

„Ale co mělo znamenat, že si šlapu po štěstí?" uvažovala Amy. „Týká se to nějak Ricka?"

„Proboha," zatřásla s ní Cheryl. „Přece nebudeš té šarlatánce věřit. Něco střelila a ty by ses teď užírala? No není to blbost? A kdo mě tak může nenávidět, řekni?"

„To je pravda, tebe má každý rád," souhlasila Amy, ale zbytek cesty domů byla zamlklá.


	3. Nedráždi hada bosou nohou

**3. Nedráždi hada bosou nohou**

Uplynulo několik dní a nic nového se nedělo. Vypadalo to, že Matt chce Cheryl za každou cenu vystrnadit z domu, protože jí koupil další čokoládu – jako že k narozeninám, které měla až za čtvrt roku. Samosebou v ní také žádný kupón nebyl. Noviny přinášely mnoho informací o obou prvních výherkyních, ale o samotném Wonkovi téměř nic. Většina toho byly spekulace a fámy. Když se už zdálo, že média vaří z vody, přišla spása v podobě třetího nalezeného kupónu. Jeho držitelka se jmenovala Tara Nordenová.

„Povězte nám něco o sobě," žadonili novináři, kteří se smáčkli do žalostně malého bytu v činžáku na předměstí Amsterdamu.

„No," řekla Tara a odhrnula si vlasy z očí. „Jsem učitelka tělocviku a organizuju volnočasové aktivity pro děti, hlavně zájezdy a výlety. Miluju totiž sport. Kdysi jsme jezdili na hory i s mužem, ale manžel před pěti lety zemřel. Spadl ze skály. Zůstal mi Erik," pohladila svého desetiletého synka. „Žijeme si docela hezky, ale chybí mu táta, viď?"

„Jak jste získala kupón?" zněl obligátní dotaz.

„To právě Erik," usmála se Tara. „Včera si koupil čokoládu, ve které byl kupón, a dal mi ho. Moc by si přál nového tatínka. Třeba se nám to teď splní."

„Co říkáte na Willyho Wonku?"

„Je to pro mně velká neznámá, nevím. Na pohled je hezký, ale jaký je povahou, to si netroufám odhadovat."

„A co kdyby si vybral právě vás?" zněla další otázka, kterou pokládali všem. Tara se usmála a potřásla hlavou.

„To se mně vážně ptáte moc dopředu. Počkám a uvidím, co na něj bude říkat taky Erik."

„Líbil by se ti pan Wonka jako táta?" zeptala se reportérka Erika, který se už nudil a radši by šel ven hrát fotbal.

„Nevím," přiznal po pravdě. „Ale rád bych se podíval do té továrny."

„Bohužel, vstup bude povolen pouze Erikově mamince, a tak mu nezbývá než doufat, že si pan Wonka vybere právě ji. Pak budou jistě v továrně jako doma. Anita Lekkerová, televize Duna," rozloučila se reportérka s diváky.

Willyho Wonku napadlo, že to s těmi kupóny možná přece jen nebyl dobrý nápad.

„Storm je pako," postěžovala si Cheryl Amy po příchodu z práce. Přece se našel šťoura, který poukázal na to, že tam plakát s Wonkou mají, a vadilo mu to. Šéf přiletěl celý rozzuřený a vytkl Cheryl, že je to narušování pracovní kázně, že věděla, že si nepřál, aby to tam viselo. Snažila se mu to znova vysvětlit, ale marně. Musela ho nakonec sundat, ale mračila se. To je povyku, kvůli kusu papíru. Několik dní se Cheryl šéfovi vyhýbala, pokud to šlo. Všimla si, že čtenáři (tedy spíše čtenářky) se začínají ptát, kam ten plakát dali, proč ho sundali a podobně.

„Vedení si nepřeje, aby zde visel," odpovídala s úsměvem Cheryl.

„To je škoda," zněla obvyklá reakce. „Proč jim to vadí?"

„To taky nevím," odpovídala bezmyšlenkovitě Cheryl a načítala kódy na knihách. Mají pravdu, myslela si. Řeknu, že je to moje soukromá výzdoba, a pak ať si Storm kecá. Jen co odešel poslední čtenář, vzala lepicí pásku a znovu leták přilepila na zeď. Pro blaho čtenářů cokoli.

Uplynuly čtyři dny a stalo se to.

„Co jsem vám říkal?" hřměl šéf a mával Cheryl před očima písemnou stížností. „Varoval jsem vás a už je to tady. Čtenáři jsou nespokojení. Mají dojem, že tady ty čokolády snad prodáváme." Cheryl stála před přepychovým dubovým stolem v šéfově kanceláři, kam si ji pozval, a nestačila se divit. Není to trošku přehnané?

„Jestli jsem něco provedla, tak se omlouvám," řekla klidně.

„Vy mě nebudete dlouho provokovat," říkal teď Storm nebezpečným hlasem. „Poškozujete dobré jméno naší knihovny."

„Jestli můžu něco říct, myslím si, že je to až zbytečně..." začala, ale šéf ji přerušil.

„Není podstatné, co si myslíte. Slyšela jste, tohle tu prostě nestrpím."

„Dobrá, už se to tedy nebude opakovat."

„To tedy nebude," řekl Storm. „Zítra se už nemusíte obtěžovat. Máte výpověď."

Cheryl zůstala stát s otevřenou pusou.

Když přišla domů, seděli Matt, Amy a Deborah u televizní soutěže a nesmírně se bavili. Vůbec netušila, jak jim to říct.

„Vida, Cheryl je tady!" zvolala Deborah, která si jí všimla jako první. „Pojď se dívat, hrajem, kdo uhodne víc. Vede Matt."

„Tak zkuste hádat, co se stalo mně," řekla Cheryl. „To neuhodnete." Řekla to tak divným hlasem, že všichni přestali sledovat televizi.

„Někdo tě pozval na večeři?" hádala Debbie. Cheryl zavrtěla hlavou.

„Našla jsi zlatý kupón!" křikl Matt nadšeně. „Ne? Aha, tak co teda?"

Cheryl se složila do křesla a přehodila nohy přes opěradlo. „Vyhodili mě z práce."

„Nekecej," zděsila se Amy.

„A hádej proč? No, už jsem ti o tom jednou vykládala." Amy se zamyslela.

„Kvůli – ne, to je blbost... nevím."

„Máš pravdu, kvůli blbosti. Vadil mu ten Wonkův plakátek. Vyvěsila jsem ho znova, protože lidi z něho byli nadšení a chovali se líp. Měla jsem to vyzkoušené." Nikdo se chvíli nezmohl ani na slovo.

„To si snad děláš srandu," řekla Deborah, ale bylo jí jasné, že Cheryl mluví pravdu.

„To je nefér," ozval se Matt. „Snad jsi mu tohle řekla?"

„Samo, že jo. Ale myslíte, že mě chtěl poslouchat? Řekl mi, ať netahám osobní věci do práce a ať si to pověsím nad postel. Bylo to účelové, myslím, že si hledal jenom záminku, jak se mě zbavit."

„A čím jsi mu zabrousila, že tě tak nenávidí?" Cheryl pokrčila rameny. Hodně ji to vzalo, protože svou práci měla nade vše ráda. „Vážně netuším."

„Počkej, hned jsem zpátky," zvedla se Amy a odběhla.

„Storm dostal písemnou stížnost od nějakého čtenáře, komu to vadilo."

„Fakt?" zeptala se Deborah. „Co v ní bylo?"

„Nevím, nedal mi ji číst."

„To je dost zvláštní," podrbala se Deborah zamyšleně na bradě. „Měla jsi ji chtít vidět. Taky to třeba nemusela být žádná stížnost, ale jen podfuk." Cheryl sundala nohy z opěradla a naklonila se kupředu. „Ty myslíš, že kdyby se do toho zašťouralo, že by ta výpověď nemusela platit?"

„Možná bychom na něco přišli," přikývla kamarádka.

„Ale co může proti tobě mít?" nechápal pořád Matt.

„Třeba se mu nelíbily moje nové tkaničky do bot," prohodila Cheryl. „Storm je svině, ten by si vymyslel cokoli."

Deborah vypadala zamyšleně. „Řekla jsi Storm? Nevíš náhodou, kde pracuje jeho manželka?"

„Ne, proč?"

„Jedna moje kolegyně se jmenuje Stormová," řekla Debbie a usmívala se. „Už jsem ti o ní povídala, to je ta, co si pořád kupuje tu čokoládu a básní o Wonkovi." Aha, tak odtud vítr vane, řekla si Cheryl. Manžel to nejspíš ví, jinak by nevyskakoval jako čertík z krabičky, pokaždé, když zahlédne Wonkovu fotku. „Debbie, ty jsi hlavička! To by sedělo!" radovala se.

„Ale možná to je jen shoda jmen."

„Možná."

Právě se vrátila Amy a strčila Cheryl do ruky tabulku Wonkovy čokolády. „Na, sprav si nervy. Zas bude líp."

„Dík," řekla Cheryl. „Dáme si všichni. Poslouchej, na co jsme přišli," řekla a začala líčit Debořiho bravurní odhalení, když tu zpod obalu čokolády jí na klín vypadlo cosi zlatého. Zarazila se v půli slova a zírala na to jako na zjevení. „Proboha, vždyť to je zlatý kupón!" Zvedla ho a přidržela si ho před očima. Všichni ostatní zůstali jako opaření, jen Matt vyskočil dva metry do vzduchu. „Jo! Jo! Jo!" vykřikoval. „Já věděl, že ho najdeš, Cheryl!"

Pohřební nálada se rázem proměnila v bujaré veselí. „Třeba se přece jen vdám. A stoprocentně si už do konce života nemusím kupovat čokoládu," říkala Cheryl. „Tys teda měla šťastnou ruku, Amy."

„Jo, to měla," vysoukala ze sebe Amy, zrovna když se vrátili domů rodiče a chtěli vědět, co se děje. Amy zmizela ve svém pokoji a ten den se už neobjevila.


End file.
